kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters
Please Note: Some of this articles information has been copied from Wikipedia. Please edit this article to make it more fitting to IcarusPedia! Thank You! Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters was first released in for the Game Boy in November 1991. The game was never released in Japan, it is the only sequel to the original Kid Icarus and uses the same engine as Metroid II: Return of Samus. Plot One night, the Goddess Palutena was startled by a horrible dream. In it, her beloved Angel Land was under attack by an army of demons. She summoned a soothsayer, who told her that this was not just a dream. It would soon come to pass that a demon by the name of Orcos would soon attack Angel Land. Palutena quickly summoned the hero, Pit, and told him of the crisis at hand. She then sent Pit on a mission: to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures (the Wings of Pegasus, the Silver Armor, and the Arrow of Light) and to become stronger so that he may be worthy of using them when Orcos finally attacks. Gameplay The major difference between this mission and its predecessor is that Pit now has the ability to move in any direction. Also, his wings now have the ability to slow his descent. Though Pit's life bar functionality hasn't changed, Pit now has three lives and will restart at the beginning of the current stage if defeated. If all three are consumed, the player must restart from the last save point. To obtain more Life Blocks, Pit must attain these levels: * Level 2: 4350 * Level 3: 9370 * Level 4: 18900 * Level 5: 28680 Pit's goal is to, once again, proceed through each world and their four stages, and obtain the Sacred Treasure guarded by the Fortress Guardian. Depending on his performance, he'll gain the ability to use more of the Sacred Treasures, though he'll always be allowed to use the Wings of Pegasus. Even if he doesn't qualify for use of some of the Treasures, Zeus will give him a second chance in two training rooms located in the last stage. Rooms Though doors seal like in Kid Icarus, here Pit has the option to use a Key to re-open a door. Rooms include: * Bat Chamber * Hint Room * Hospital * Hot Springs * Sacred Chamber * Sacred Training Room * Store * Treasure Chamber Items Pit has a variety of items at his disposal. Some are earned in Sacred Training Chambers, others discovered in Treasure Chambers, others must be bought with Hearts in a variety of Stores. Weapons * Arrow of Power * Fire Arrow * Protective Crystal * Long Bow Regular Items * Feather * Credit Card * Harp * Hammer * Key * Palutena's Key Fortress Items * Check Sheet * Pencil * Torch Recovery Items * Water of Life * Water Barrel Enemies Stage 1 * Cyclops Skull * King Krab * Minotaur * Wormser Stage 2 * Big Toe * Cyclops Hopper * Globe * Gruff * Skull Wing * Sticky Talon Stage 3 * Fire Serpent * Komayto * Lunus * Merc * Octus Stage 4 * Busy Bee * Orcos * Putt * Pythagoras * Shadow Mask Fortress * Eggplant Wizard * Fireball * Fuzz Ball * Gubble * Slime * Spunky * Stone Golem All Areas * Bat * Reaper ** Reapette * Snake * Spitball Blob * Totem External links *Instruction manual text at The Unofficial World of Nintendo *[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/585772.asp Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters] at Game Rankings